f23fandomcom-20200214-history
„GORĄCZKA SOBOTNIEGO PORANKA (PAMIĘTNEJ SOBOTY CZEŚĆ PIERWSZA)”
Już w piątek po powrocie do domu wzięłam się za odrabianie lekcji Ulki. Siedziałam nad tymi zeszytami do późna, a w sobotę wstałam bardzo wcześnie rano. Byłam tak zdenerwowana moją obecną sytuacją, że nie mogłam spokojnie spać. Ula zadzwoniła do mnie jakoś po dziewiątej i z tego, co pamiętam to gdy, odebrałam telefon. W słuchawce usłyszałam tylko krótką komendę: „Do nogi, ale już!” Szybko zabrałam się do swojej właścicielki. Rodzice byli nieco zdziwieni moim porannym wyjściem z domu. Chociaż oni byli całkiem zadowoleni z tego, że często chadzam do koleżanki (tak przynajmniej myśleli). Mama ciągle powtarzała, żebym zaprosiła Ulę do nas. Ech, gdyby, to było takie proste. Gdy zadzwoniłam do drzwi Uli, to szczerze mówiąc miałam nadzieje, że otworzy mi jej mama albo ojciec. Niestety, od razu na wejściu ujrzałam jej świetliste zielone oczy i piękną rudą grzywkę. Natychmiast przeszedł mnie zimny dreszcz i usłyszałam łoskot własnego serca. Jednak pewien szczegół szczególnie przykuł moją uwagę. Ula była ubrana w różowy szlafrok, a od niej samej, jak i w całym mieszkaniu pachniało płynem do kąpieli. Ula była świeżo wykąpana, więc co ja tu mam robić? Po tych ekscesach z jej brudnymi stopami, pachami i czyszczeniem butów? Byłam w szoku i nie do końca rozumiałam, o co tym razem może chodzić. Ula wpuściła mnie do swojego pokoju. Od razu położyłam łaskawie jej zeszyty na biurku i zajęłam swoje miejsce klęcząc przy łóżku mojej Pani. Ula pochwaliła mnie za odrobienie lekcji i pokorną postawę, a zaraz po tym wytłumaczyła mi, na czym ma polegać moje dzisiejsze zadanie. – Pamiętasz swoją pierwszą lekcje pedicure? – Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość. Nie sposób jej zapomnieć. – To świetnie. Dzisiaj czeka cię druga lekcja. Moi rodzice pojechali na zakupy, ale niedługo wrócą, więc nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Połóż się plecami na podłodze. Następnie miałam całować delikatnie stopy Uli paluszek po paluszku, środek stopy i na końcu piętkę. Po tym rytuale oczywiście podziękowałam swej łaskawej Pani za tą przyjemność. O, ile lizanie pach, czy brudnych stóp albo wąchanie jej wypierdków skierowanych prosto w moją twarz nie było przyjemne i przyprawiało mnie o skręt kiszek. To w tym przypadku całowanie pachnących, mięciutkich, czystych i zadbanych stóp było naprawdę rozkoszą dla mych ust. Było, to na tyle miłe, że aż poczułam delikatną, ale stale nasilającą się nutkę podniecenia. Następnie Ula poszła do łazienki i wróciła z niej po chwili, dzierżąc w ręku majtki wyjęte z kosza na brudną bieliznę. – Popatrz kundelku, co tu mam. Cudnie pachnące majtki twojej Pańci. Cieszysz się? Powąchaj, to cudo i powiedz jak pachnie. – Wbrew moim obawom nie pachniały najgorzej. Założyła mi na twarz dwie pary swoich znoszonych majtek, w taki sposób, że zasłaniały mi oczy i kazała otworzyć usta. Potem powiedziała: – Poczekaj tu na mnie zaraz wrócę. Nie ruszaj się mordę masz mieć stale otwartą, a gacie założone na oczy. Albo nie zsuń je sobie delikatnie na nos. Żebyś nie oddychała tym samym powietrzem, co twoja Pani ty gnido. Zrobiłam jak kazała. Leżałam tak sama jakieś trzy minuty Ula wróciła i od razu kazała mi wystawić język. Oczywiście zaraz po tym umilała sobie czas jeżdżąc mi po, nim swoimi stopami. A ja z majtkami na oczach nie miałam pojęcia, czy są one czyste, czy już zdążyły się pobrudzić i Pani Ula postanowiła szybko wykorzystać swoją nową myjkę do tych boskich stóp. Podejrzewałam raczej tą drugą opcje. Chociaż ciężko było wyczuć, bo dookoła nadal pachniało mydełkiem, a skóra jej stóp nie smakowała potem i nadal była delikatna i przyjemnie mięciutka. – No dobra starczy tych przyjemności. Masz jeszcze sporo roboty sługusie. Trzymaj język na wierzchu i posmakuj tego. – w tym momencie wsypała mi coś na język jakieś małe drobinki. Nie było ich zbyt dużo. Kazała mi je pogryźć i spróbować jak smakują. Nie smakowały wcale. To znaczy miały delikatny posmak mydła i to wszystko. Ale były trochę twarde i ostre. Zżerała mnie ciekawość, co też mogło, to być. Po połknięciu tych drobinek Ula zdjęła mi gacie z twarzy i spytała się: – Smakowało? – Nawet… całkiem niezłe, a co, to było? – Piekielnie bałam się odpowiedzi, a odpowiedzią był uśmiech na twarzy Ulki i małe nożyczki do paznokci, które trzymała w ręku. Po czym powiedziała: – A teraz z drugiej nóżki. – No tak mogłam się tego domyślić. Całe szczęście, że jej stopy były świeżo po kąpieli, bo jak sobie wyobraziłam, co by było gdyby, to były brudne do czarności paznokcie skrywające pod sobą rzężący piasek i brud, to aż mi się słabo robiło. – Ale, zanim moja psinka zje kolejną porcję swojego niewolniczego śniadania, to musi zrobić coś jeszcze. Wiesz suczko, jak bardzo lubię dbać o swą niebywałą urodę. Ale bardzo nie lubię szorować paznokci po kąpieli. Te szczotki do paznokci są takie szorstkie i nieprzyjemne. Całkowicie nie pasują do mojej delikatnej doskonałości. Ale dziś przed kąpielą przypomniałam sobie, że posiadam od jakiegoś czasu coś takiego, co z miłą chęcią wyszoruje moje zmęczone stópki. Tak, to właśnie ty śmierdzielu. Zamiast stosować te przestarzałe i nieprzyjemne metody, to wykorzystamy dzisiaj twój język i zęby do wyszorowania moich paznokietków. Masz szczęście, że dbam o siebie, to za dużo się nie narobisz. Ale następnym razem, to ci rozkażę chyba jakiemuś żulowi z dworca stopy czyścić hahahaha! O matko, co ta dziewczyna ma w głowie? Ona nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać. A takie teksty i pomysły w jej przypadku nie były rzadkością – No już, na co czekasz? Wyskrobuj zębami i wylizuj to, co Pani zostawiła dla ciebie pod paznokciami! – Dostałam plaska na rozruch i zaczęłam się brać do roboty. Na szczęście nie było tam brudu raczej kawałeczki mydlin. Ula siedziała wygodnie i oglądała TV. Kiedy skrobałam zębami jej paznokcie i lizałam to, co się pod nimi znajdowało. Ona miała stopę opartą o łóżko, a drugą podwiniętą pod tyłek w związku, z czym miałam wzrok skierowany na wprost jej krocza. Wtedy zauważyłam, że Ula jeszcze nawet nie założyła bielizny i pod jej różowym szlafrokiem jest całkiem gołe ciało. Kiedy się już uwinęłam z pielęgnacją paznokci, myślałam, że nadszedł czas ich obcinania i nieszczęsnej konsumpcji. Okazało się jednak zupełnie, inaczej. Jako, że moja twarz znajdowała się tuż przy intymnych sferach mojej Pani. To na moje nieszczęście Ula wykorzystała tą sytuację w ulubiony przez siebie sposób. Chwyciła mnie za włosy i zdecydowanym, szybkim ruchem wpakowała moją głowę pod szlafrok, a dokładniej, to mój nos znalazł się w jednej chwili między jej pośladkami i wtedy pierdnęła porządnie i bez pohamowań prosto w moje nozdrza. Poczułam na twarzy zimny i niezbyt przyjemny strumień powietrza. Ja, odruchowo zagryzłam wargi i zamknęłam oczy, a Ula westchnęła z ulgą i dodała: – Ach… tego mi było trzeba. Od samego rana coś mi jeździło po brzuszku. A, jednak nie ma, to jak pierdnąć sobie z samego rana po miłej kąpieli. Pierdnąć w nos jakiejś pieprzonej niedojdy. Zaraz potem nastąpiło jeszcze kilka małych bączków i komenda: – Wąchaj! Ja już po wczorajszym wolałam się nie buntować i kryć skrzętnie wszelkie oznaki mojego niezadowolenia. W tym przypadku, to moja twarz była w takim miejscu, że Ula i tak nie widziała mojej reakcji na tą wątpliwą pokąpielową przyjemność. – Ej, czuję smród. Nie starasz się suko! Masz wszystko wciągnąć do swoich płuc! Nie po, to pierdzę ci prosto w ryj żebym teraz sama musiała, to wąchać. Zaciągaj się, jak najgłębiej możesz tym aromatem. Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że dla ciebie, to jest piękny zapach a moje stopy zawsze są jak miód dla twojego podniebienia. Odpowiedziałam z nosem w tyłku: – Tak moja Pani, to są najprzyjemniejsze chwile, jakie mnie w życiu spotkały. Oczywiście skłamałam dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. W tym czasie obrzydliwy fetor jej bąków wędrował w szybkim tempie do moich dróg oddechowych i mało nie przyprawił mnie o mdłości. Zaraz po tym Ula odepchnęła moją głowę i wzięła się za obcinanie paznokci. – Otwórz ryj i wywal język będzie dokładka do śniadania. Musiałam połknąć wszystkie pięć skrawków jej paznokci. Na szczęście były małe i czyste, tylko że paznokcie strasznie kłują w gardło jeszcze nawet kilka minut po połknięciu. – No dobra. Zaraz wrócą moi rodzice, to muszę się ubierać. Ale jeszcze w międzyczasie umilisz mi tą codzienną czynność w pewien ciekawy sposób. Zawsze mnie, to kręciło i zastanawiałam się zawsze jak, to jest. A jeszcze wczoraj wyszukałam w necie kilka filmów o tej tematyce. Takich… można, to nazwać filmów instruktażowych, hihihi. Oczywiście jest to instruktaż dla mnie. Domyślasz się już, o jakie filmy chodzi suczko? Szczerze mówiąc, to w tamtym momencie nie za bardzo kumałam, o co jej może chodzić. Dopiero jak wstała z łóżka i podwinęła szlafrok do góry, a przed moją twarzą ukazała się blada pupa Uli. Wtedy już wiedziałam, o jakie filmy chodzi. – Okażesz mi swoje bezwzględne oddanie i uwielbienie w nowy, bardzo ciekawy sposób. Liż moją dupę! -Eee, Pani tak, na poważnie? – Nooo. Na poważnie. Chcę zobaczyć jak, to jest. – Ale, po pośladkach tylko? Czy… tam też? – Od pośladków, to ty zaczniesz niewolnico, ale sukcesywnie i z wdzięcznością będziesz schodzić coraz głębiej. No już, zapierdalaj tym językiem. Moja dupeczka jest czysta, więc bez obaw i podziękuj ładnie swojej Pani za łaskę. – Yyy… dziękuję? – Niechętnie zabrałam się za spełnianie rozkazu. Najpierw kilka buziaków w pośladki, a później bardzo powoli dotykałam jej delikatną, mięciutką skórę całą powierzchnią mojego języka. Robiłam, to bardzo powoli, żeby przeciągnąć w czasie to, co się zaraz miało wydarzyć. W myślach modliłam się, żeby jej rodzice już wrócili z zakupów, ale szybciej niż ich powrót miał nastąpić kontakt mojego języka z jej rowkiem. W prawdzie jej pupa była pachnąca i bardzo miła w dotyku, ale ta świadomość.. brrr. Ohyda. – No już, przestań się guzdrać. Teraz, poliż tutaj. – Po czym rozchyliła rękami swoje pośladki. – Zawsze ciekawiło mnie jak, to jest i co czuje osoba, której akurat przyszedł zaszczyt lizania czyjejś dupy. Po robocie opowiesz mi jak ci było z językiem między pośladkami. No już, jazda. Czcij swoją Panią! Musiałam przejechać bardzo powoli językiem z dołu do góry po jej rowie. Później z powrotem na dół, a gdy ponownie mój język wędrował w górę, powiedziała: – Teraz tą małą dziurkę potraktuj tak, jakby, to były usta przystojnego chłopaka. Królowa życzy sobie buzi po francusku. – Z obrzydzeniem i lękiem ułożyłam wargi na brzegach jej pośladków i delikatnie starałam się wsuwać język do środka. Jednak nie chciał wejść, więc na początku oblizywałam dziurkę dookoła i smyrałam czubkiem języka wykonując bardzo szybkie ruchy we wszystkie strony. Uczucie lizania odbytu z początku było trochę nieprzyjemne, bo jest on taki chropowaty, trochę szorstki, no i niezależnie od tego, czy czysty, czy nie, to i tak czuć jego charakterystyczną woń. Później wielokrotnie miałam jeszcze okazje lizać pupę mojej Właścicielki i za każdym razem czułam ten zapach. Jest on, po prostu nie do zniwelowania. Natomiast, po krótkim czasie lizania kakaowej dziurki pod językiem czuje się bardzo przyjemny miękki dotyk i nie jest, to wcale aż takie najgorsze doświadczenie. Kiedy całowałam się czule z Ulą… tylko, że… no, od tej drugiej strony, to ona przez cały ten czas wypinała się coraz bardziej w moją stronę. Wszystko, po to żeby mój język wszedł głębiej w jej tylną dziurkę. Kiedy odbyt był już dobrze naśliniony. Udało mi się wepchnąć czubek języka do środka. W tym momencie Ula krzyknęła z rozkoszy i chwyciła mnie za głowę wciskając ją z całych sił w swoją sexi pupcie. Po czym mój język wsunął się w jej dupę jeszcze, o kilka dobrych milimetrów głębiej . Nos rozpłaszczył mi się na jej tyłku, a przed oczami miałam tylko jej pieprzyk, znajdujący się na lewym pośladku. Wyjękiwała przy tym rozkosznie: – Głębiej, szmato głębiej! Czułam, wtedy bardzo przyjemne ciepło i bardzo miękką, milutką, wilgotną dziurkę, która swoimi delikatnymi ściankami otulała dookoła mój języczek. Było, to tak ekstremalne przeżycie, potęgowane dodatkowo, jęczeniem i krzykami Uli, że ogarnął mnie płomień podniecenia i erotycznego napięcia. W jednej chwili zalał mnie zimny pot, a w środku zaczęłam cała dygotać. Serce waliło jak oszalałe, a nieprzyjemny zapach, tak samo jak cały świat. W jednym momencie po prostu przestał dla mnie istnieć. Byłam tak pochłonięta tymi pieszczotami, że mało co nie eksplodowałam z podniety. Próbowałam ruszać zanurzonym językiem tak, żeby spotęgować doznania swoje i mojej Pani, ale niestety była, to zbyt ciasna przestrzeń żeby można było swobodnie, nim poruszać. Mogłam ruszać tylko jego czubkiem, ale i to wystarczyło, żeby Ula zaczęła z podniecenia odruchowo się wyginać do przodu. Po chwili oparła się ręką o biurko. Ona wypinała tyłek i wciskała moją twarz coraz głębiej, a ja objęłam ją rękoma w pasie i dociskałam jej pupę bliżej siebie tak, żeby mój język zanurzył się całkowicie w jej kakaowym oczku. Wtedy, już obie jęczałyśmy z rozkoszy. Ślina ciekła po jej rowku i po mojej brodzie zamknęłam oczy, bo i tak miałam już twarz zanurzoną między pośladkami tak mocno, że nie widziałam praktycznie nic. Po kilku minutach Ula zaczęła się tak wypinać w moją stronę, że jej tyłek schodził, co raz niżej a moja głowa coraz bardziej opuszczała się do tyłu. Znów stałam się jej krzesełkiem, tylko że poprzednio moja twarz i język nie były wtopione w jej pupę. Po kilku sekundach doszłyśmy do takiej pozycji, że Ulcia wygodnie rozsiadła się na mojej twarzy niczym królewna. Przy czym, chyba kompletnie nie zwracała uwagi, na to w jak niekomfortowej sytuacji znajduje się jej służąca. Jej odbyt rozszerzył się wtedy tak mocno, że mój język w ułamku sekundy wślizgnął się maksymalnie głęboko. Mniej więcej do połowy swojej długości. Moja Pani zawyła głośno jakby osiągnęła szczyt analnej rozkoszy. A ja myślałam, że zaraz trzaśnie mi kark i zaczęłam walczyć z samą sobą. Z jednej strony nie chciałam przerywać tej cudownej chwili, ale z drugiej strony mój kręgosłup mógł tego już dłużej nie wytrzymać. Po jakichś piętnastu sekundach zaczęłam przeć głową w górę z całych sił. A Ula nadal parła w dół jęcząc przy tym nieprzerwanie. W ten sposób mój ściśnięty ze wszystkich stron, smukły język zwiedzał coraz, to głębsze zakamarki kakaowego oczka Pani Uli. W Końcu, po chwili tego siłowania Ula wstała z mojej twarzy uwalniając mój nos i przede wszystkim język z cudownych objęć jej pośladków. Dyszałyśmy obie. Padłyśmy wyczerpane tym erotycznym wzniesieniem. Ula na łóżku, ja na podłodze. Każda tam gdzie jej miejsce. Pierwsze słowa Uli, jakie wypowiedziała, gdy wyrównała oddech: – Ale, mam oślinioną pupę. Leć do kibla po papier żeby, to wytrzeć! – Pobiegłam na „czterech łapach”. Wytarłam najpierw swoją twarz. A gdy, wróciłam do pokoju żeby zająć się pupą Uli, ta leżąc na łóżku z wypiętym tyłkiem chwyciła mnie za kudły i wytarła mokry rów moją twarzą. Dodając: – Chodź tu szmato! Ty ujebałaś, ty wycieraj. Jak się bawić, to się bawić! Kto księżniczce zabroni? Czułam na nosie smród mojej śliny i jej dupy. Dyszałam i dochodziłam do siebie po tym, co się tu stało. Nie miałam sił ani protestować, ani nawet się odezwać. Jedyne, co zrobiłam, to na kolanach w podzięce za te chwile ekstazy zaczęłam całować jej pośladki, kakaowe oczko i stopy. Ula nie mówiła nic. Leżała nieruchomo przez jakieś 5 minut, aż w końcu powiedziała: – Dobrze się dziś zachowywałaś. Tak powinno być codziennie. Najpierw cię zeszmaciłam, a teraz mi za to należycie dziękujesz. Za ten rimming, to normalnie… kocham cię. – Że co? – Że jajco! Całuj moje boskie stopy. Będziemy musiały, to jeszcze powtórzyć i to chyba nie raz. Widziałam, że Tobie też się, to spodobało. Jednak moja tresura przynosi nieoczekiwanie szybkie rezultaty. Teraz, to już na pewno będziesz miała spokój w szkole. Dawaj mi moje zeszyty z odrobioną pracą domową i spierdalaj do chaty się umyć. Szczególnie umyj twarz i zęby Hihihi. Dzisiaj jeszcze się zobaczymy, po południu. W nagrodę zabiorę cię na zakupy, także weź ze sobą trochę chajsu. Jedyne, co zrobiłam, to ucałowałam jeszcze kilka razy jej stopy i podziękowałam. Potem poszłam do domu wykonać rozkazy.